Mime-OLD STORY
by Riapariome
Summary: To be a mime. It's a farce. A persona. A mask you put on to disguise the mess you are to someone they know. When you've lost your voice and your mind threatens to break from the chains of a life of pain to release the tears and the scars well hidden. It's then something so guttural, so ancient, so cruel, so wretched comes. Funny how the naive call that thing love.
1. An Encounter With a Mime

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	2. Not So Easy

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	3. The Weekend

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	4. Tell Me

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	5. The Stars Don't Lie

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	6. Lemons, Research & Development:Part One

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	7. LRD: The Sequel

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	8. Questions

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	9. I Know, Kinda

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	10. Changes and Mistakes

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	11. Back at One

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	12. Something New

ATTENTION:

If you are looking to revisit this story during hiatus, I regretfully inform you that this edition is no longer available. The original chapter has been removed due to heavy edits made to the plot line. Please visit the new Mime for the edited story. The newest addition to Mime will return on July 15th, 2019 once I am able to upload all the new chapters. Your patronage is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience. Love you all so much!

Happy Reading!

Love,

riapariome 3


	13. News

TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS

I know you are all expecting an update and yet again, I regretfully inform you that there will not be an update this time. This past semester was extremely difficult, and I piled on too much at once. 2018 was really a year of growth and understanding for me, not matter how much I wanted to book it to a random island and become a fisherman's wife. I was met with extreme writer's block and in all honesty, I was disappointed in myself and my work. I haven't truly put in effort into really crafting this story and I've left you all with mediocre work, and for that I apologize.

To those who are still loyal followers of _Mime_ , I want to send out my thanks and gratitude. It's you who really keep me going. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would ever realize that I had to grow as an author. Even though fanfiction (in regards to its source) is copywritten, I really wanted to see how I could take a source material and create my own universe in preparation for my own original work. It has always been my dream since I was young to publish my own novels. I take all of this as a learning experience; a chance to improve and put out my best work. And if you would all give me one more chance, I know I could produce work that you can all enjoy.

 _Mime_ , as much as I might criticize it, has become my pride and joy. To see how far I've come is absolutely amazing. Even though I've gotten lost along the way, I know I can always return and find a better path.

All of this is to say that this story will be on an official hiatus until I can sort this story out. The basic storyline has always been around but I feel as if what I have now has gone so far off the plan that I have to make a new one. This means I am going to rewrite every single chapter over the next two weeks (or two months, depending on how my schedule turns out) and edit the plot. In the meantime, I am going to be holding a Q&A! I don't know if anyone is interested, but I would love to hear from you guys! From your thoughts on the story to myself to your own random inquiries—I want to know it all! Don't be afraid to ask! I will dedicate the next chapter to answering your questions so keep em coming! Again, thank you to all who have not abandoned this story and thank you to those who have just discovered it. I won't leave you hanging for too long, so stay tuned for more exciting chapters! We're almost a third of the way into the story!

Hoping 2019 treats you well!

Love,

Ria 3

PS: Should I delete this story and repost it chapter by chapter, or should I just replace them?


	14. Six Months Later (well more like seven)

ATTENTION:

Hey guys! It's me riapariome! First and foremost, I would like to extend a huge thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this long. I appreciate your support and honestly there are no words to express how grateful I am for every one of you. Writer's block is nasty and losing your motivation sucks. I've been suuupperrr bad at uploading on schedule and there is honestly no excuse for my actions. But seeing the new comments and follows have really pushed me to rediscover my love for writing. I've been editing the chapters of Mime little by little and I think I've finally found my direction!

Hiatus for Mime will be ending July 15th and before that, I will be reuploading the chapters starting July 1st.

Thank you again and happy reading!


End file.
